Fizmax Rakeťák
Úvod Takže ty chceš vědět kde jsem se tu vzal? Mnó řeknu ti to, ale nebude to zadarmo. Narodil jsem se ve velkoměstě Gatgetzan, v Tanarisu. Sice to byla pustá poušť, kde krom obřích červů a nemrtvejch trolů nic nenajdeš, ale i tak se mi tam žilo suprově. Můj fotr byl bruiser a matka obchodnice, takže jsme si žili fajn. Jako dítě jsem nebyl moc oblíbenej, ale stejně jsem celé dny chodil po poušti a sbíral vykopávky, které jsem pak hlupákům ve městě prodával. Když jsem dospěl, tak jsem jel celkem v nelegálních věcech, páč krom krámů z pouště jsem prodával aj drogy, aj zbraně, které by do rukou nemělo moc lidí dostat. Jednoho dne jsem jentak seděl ve svém stánku, přepočítával zlaťáky a usrkával ananasovou šťávu, když najednou jsem uslyšel kroky u stánku. „Přejete si?“, řekl jsem aniž bych zvedal pohled, když najednou se hlubokým hlasem ozvalo „Jo, přeju“. Prudce jsem zvedl pohled, abych se přesvědčil jestli je to opravdu ten kdo si myslím a kurva fakt, že to byl on. Byl to Noxxik, jeden z nejbohatších skřetů v celém Gatgetzanu. „Vím, že to ty máš plány k tomu vrtáku, od toho zmrda Gelblixe z Ratchetu a chci je“. „Já bych toho chtěl“ odpověděl jsem mu, ale měl jsem kurva nahnáno. „Sestroj ho a kápne ti z toho dvě sta zlatejch“ odpověděl po chvíli přemýšlení a já mu na to nakonec kejvnul. Vrták jsem stihl celkem rychle, Noxxik mi zaplatil přesně a na co ho použil to mi ani není známo... Stejně se ten zmrd někam vkradl, co jinýho, že? Mno každopádně pak přišel a nabídl mi, že pro něj můžu pracovat a já kokot na to samozřejmě kývl. Jako práce to špatná nebyla, dostal jsem zaplaceno kurva hodně, ale dost jsem riskoval krk. náhled|Kompletní seznam Noxxikova kartelu.   Kšeft Takhle jsem pro něj pracoval dál a dál a dál a dáál, když jednou přišel celkem dobrej kšeft. Řekl mi, že po dlouhé době se do Tanarisu vrátil zepelín Železný Sup. Já na něj hned jako „Co to jé?“ a on mi pověděl, že je to prej nějaká pirátská posádka na zepelínu. Nejsou to normální piráti, páč neokrádali lodě na moři, ale... Mno, ehm... Co já vím co kurva okrádali, prostě něco ve vzduchu. Cestují po celém Azerothu a nikdo je nikdy nedostal, protože z nějakého důvodu umí zmizet v mlze a nikdo neví proč. Já dostal za úkol se k nim “Přidat“ a zjistit jak to dělají a potom jim ten zepelín odbouchnout. Domluvil jsem si sraz s jejich kapitánem a stal se rekrutem Železného Supa. Jejich posádka byla fakt kurva divná. Greezil – Goblin, kterej se možná až moc přehnaně oblíká do červený. Moc toho nenamluvil, ale střelec to byl fakt dobrej. Trefil se do černýho i se zavřenýma očima. Gizzlee – Klasickej inženýr... Celé dny trávil ve své dílně a sestrojoval nové bomby, které dost často házel ze zepelínu dolu na zem. V jeho patách mu vždy kráčela bomba s nohama, nikdy jsem nepochopil jakej to mělo význam. Hakalai – Jedinej člen posádky, kterej nebyl goblin. Prej to byl dřív otrok, kterýho kapitán koupil a později se stal členem posádky. Troll to je rozhodně jen vzhledem, protože chování i přízvuk má jako každej druhej skřet. Jixiwyz – Dost divnej týpek... Vždycky chodil zahalenej od hlavy až k patě a smrděl jak nějaká mrtvola. Rilex – Kapitán zepelinu. Nemá problém zabít kohokoli ze své posádky, pokud uvidí jen náznak neloejálnosti. náhled S posádkou jsem vycházel celkem dobře, až na Jixiwyze, protože to byl nehoráznej čurák. Pomáhal jsem jim asi dva týdny, to už jsme lítali někde nad Stranglethornem. Mno už byl čas to všechno ukončit, páč jsem věděl jak dělají tu mlhu... Jo dělal to ten zasranej černokněžník Jixiwyz. Takže jsem vzal svou bombu, kterou jsem úspěšně schovával celé dva týdny. Vkradl jsem se do řídící místnosti, kde seděl Greezil. Než se stačil vyptávat co dělám, tak jsem mu jednu natáhl a už ležel v bezvědomí. Mno aspoň tak vypadal. Připravil jsem bombu a vyšel na palubu, když najednou se ozval zvuk odjištění zbraně těsně za mou hlavou. „Myslíš, že jsme až takový čůráci?“ ozval se kapitán, který zrovna přišel. Celá posádka mě obklíčila, ale já se jen pousmál. „Ukončíme to rychle“ řekl a zamířil mi bambitkou na hlavu, když najednou se ozvala rána jako kráva a on padl mrtvej k zemi. Kolem zepelinu se objevilo několik gyrokoptér, které přistály na palubě. Byli to lidi od Noxxika. Nakonec po kurva dlouhejch dohodách se posádka bez kapitána přidala pod Noxxika a pokračovali dál, jen platili menší daně. A já? Jáj sem zastřelil jednoho z goblinů, vzal si jeho gyrokoptéru a společně s ostatníma se vrátil do Gatgetzanu. Cesta na Mythii Dobrodružství jsem zažil ještě hodně, ale o tom si povíme jindy, teď ti řeknu jak jsem se dostal do téhle prdele světa. Mno Noxxik po mě chtěl pořád chtěl další a další sračky, až mi došli nervy a řekl jsem si o přidání na platu. On dělal, že nad tím přemýšlí, ale povím ti pravdu... Ve skutečnosti nad tím vůbec nepřemýšlel. Mě a další skřety posadil na palubu nejlevnější lodi, kterou měl a poslal nás na K3, prej chtěl nějakej artefakt. Mno jenže ty čůráci nás zamkli v podpalubí a loď nechali explodovat. Všichni plašili, ale já se vplížil do koupelny, urval vanu a schoval se pod ní. Oheň mi moc neublížil a už brzo jsem plul ve vaně po moři... Co já kurva vím proč plavala, prostě plavala. Pádloval jsem směrem ke slunci, páč máma vždy říkala „Když se ztratíš, jdi za sluncem, tam je domov“... Nebo nějak tak. Po pár dnech jsem doplul sem na Mythii a jako doma mi to tu moc nepřijde... Ale co nadělám, žejo?